This invention relates in general to bed enclosures and in particular to an improved structure for such a bed enclosure.
In some medical treatment situations, it is sometimes necessary (or preferred) to physically restrain certain patients in order to provide protection for themselves and/or others. For example, adults and children having dementia, psychiatric or mental disorders, or other kinds of mental and/or physical problems may need to be restrained. In the past, these people have been physically restrained by using ties, straps, or vests. However, the use of these kinds of restraints can cause psychological and physical harm, can cause severe discomfort, and can impede emergency treatment. In addition, these kinds of restraints must frequently be removed during the day for a variety of reasons, such as to allow the person to exercise his or her muscles, or to clean or feed the person.
One alternative to using physical restraints involves using a bed enclosure. Typically, the bed enclosure includes a supporting frame and a netted covering which extends over the sides and top of the frame. The netted covering is provided with zippered areas which can be readily opened and closed in order to provide access to the interior of the enclosure. Thus, the bed enclosure provides a more humane, safe, and less restrictive environment for the person.
This invention relates to a bed enclosure including a bed which is adapted to move up and down relative to a resting surface beneath the bed, and an enclosure which encloses at least the occupant portion of the bed. The enclosure is adapted to move up and down with the bed. Thus, the bed enclosure of the invention can be raised or lowered, for example, to treat the patient or to make it easier for the patient to get out of the bed. The currently known bed enclosures do not move up and down with the bed.
Another embodiment of the bed enclosure includes a bed and an enclosure which encloses at least the occupant portion of the bed. The enclosure comprises a plurality of panels. At least one of the panels is removably attached to the enclosure. In a preferred embodiment, the enclosure includes a frame and a netted covering which extends over the frame. Preferably, the netted covering comprises a plurality of separate covering panels, each of which is removably attached to the frame. The currently known netted coverings for bed enclosures are large one-piece coverings. The netted covering of the invention is easier to wash than a one-piece covering, because the covering panels can be removed and washed separately. The netted covering has the additional advantage that if a portion of the covering needs replacement, it is only necessary to replace one of the covering panels, not the entire covering.